THE REDNECK AND THE SOCIAL OUTCAST
by yotoots
Summary: Daryl Dixon will find a love interest in this story, but it won't be your average kind of love it will be dark and twisted at times. My Daryl in this story is mixed up with Daryl from the show and Mac from Red Canyon. I do hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: SO MY DARYL IN THIS STORY WILL BE A MIXED VERSION OF MAC FROM RED CANYON AND DARYL FROM THE WD SO HIS GOING TO BE A REDNECK STILL BUT VERY MUCH INTO WOMEN.. SOMETHING DIFFERNT THEN WHAT IS OUT THERE STORY WISE.. SO GET READY FOR THE STORY... IT WILL BE CALLED THE REDNECK AND THE SOCIAL OUTCAST...

CHAPTER 1.

Jessica had been out on her own awhile she had finally had to learn how to kill walkers as sometimes they were hard to out run. She did not know what had gone wrong when the group of men jumped in and saved her in atlanta but the look on one of there faces said he did not like saving people and she might have bitten off more then she was ready for. One introduced himself as Rick seeing how the young lady looked scared of them. He then pointed at each man and said there names Glenn, T-dogg and Daryl. She gulped at the last name and the men watched her do it and he smirked a sly smirk at her as Daryl said "Ain't you gone tell the man your name?".

He was so gruff with his words she was shocked she nodded and said "I'm Jessica, how did you find me I did not scream?". Rick laughed and said "when Walkers are clumping together like that there is something they want on the other side we saw you alone, well Glenn spotted you and he said we had to save you and we really did why are you alone though?" The young lady looked at him alerted and the group noticed the flinch on her and her start to look around like she was shit scared. Rick and Glenn walked over to her and said "Hey what's wrong, why do you look so scared?".

Daryl's eyes followed hers as did T-doggs the pair on high alert that maybe something or someone had forced the girl to run into a small herd of walkers. She hid behind the two men and it dawned on them whatever happened to this girl it was bad. Rick turned around and said in a low tone "how about you come stay with us at our camp where we can watch over you, and how old are you?". Glenn laughed and said "I bet she is not 16 yet she looks young".

The young girl was taken aback by the nice act and nodded as she said in a soft whisper "The boy who chased me here hurt me, he came from inside that brown truck (pointing at the truch down the street with someone inside it). And yes I need a camp where I won't be hurt anymore and I'm 15 just turned 15". Rick and Daryl and T-dogg and Glenn looked at each other and Glenn said "I'll stay with her go deal with that asshole guys, she is new to 15 and is already scared of men". He hugged her to him and said to her in a soft tone "Nobody will hurt you anymore we won't let them". She nodded and watched as the other three men stalked towards the car but the guy in the car sped off in the other direction.

They headed back and helped her get out of the fenced area and then they walked her back to there van. They clearly did not find what they wanted to find and she wondered if it was the man, The guy who held her captive had in the car the one missing a hand. She had escaped the car when they were all dealing with him and getting him in the car. That poor man did not know what would be asked of him for them saving him, but she was sure he would never pay it back.

Jessica was sitting silent in the car ride she knew she did not need to fear all the men in this car, but the one named Daryl seemed to scare her he looked at her like she was not supposed to be there with them. When the car stopped she watched as they all got out except him as he said "Did they fuck you". Jessica tried to get out of the car, but he blocked her path. He looked at her like he was looking into her soul as he said it again with more force then earlier "Did they FUCK you?". She was not sure how to answer this so she shock her head no and said "No they beat me a lot and cut me and made me fight walkers and other stuff". Daryl saw through it though he could see she was holding back and not telling him everything he guessed he was being a bit scary and then climbed out of the car when Rick and Glenn came to see where they were.

Daryl kept eyeing her off since she was given her own tent. She had no clothes of her own just what she was wearing. She looked to be still scared of him so he walked over to her and said "I do not like when men Rape women that is why I asked". Jessica nodded and said "Why were you out there in the city?". He said in a gruff tone "That does not matter you will stay here from now on you stay with the women". With that he grabbed his crossbow and walked into the woods. He had not noticed he was being followed until she stupidly stepped on a stick and it broke under her foot.

Watching him turn around she gulped he looked so pissed off at her but she found him to be hot. She backed up some and right into a hard tree , she almost fell over she hit the tree so hard. However he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground he was stunded she would injure herself rather then have him stand close to her. As he carried her back to the camp site he smelled her hair she smelt like Jasmine and Mango a smell he had not smelt in awhile since the world turned to shit.

He walked her into her tent as she woke up. Her eyes widened and he laid down beside her and said "Your safe go back to sleep you need sleep". She did not argue with him because she was taught if you argued you got beaten so she closed her eyes and did as she was told to do which was to sleep. Daryl realised she did not argue like most teens would she did as she was told and he knew she had been abused into not speaking just doing as she was told to do. He frowned because now he wanted to catch the asshole and show him how that felt. He went through something like that growing up although it was not to dominate him it was just to be an asshole.

He realised right then and there she was found by them so he could help her get over this fear she had inside her from everyone the same one he had inside him when he was younger now he just hates people most of the time. He slowly got up and sat just outside the door of her tent. When she had been sleeping for two hours he too headed to bed. Only around four hours had passed and they all woke to something screaming he jumped up grabbing his crossbow and walked out only to realise it was the girl he ran in there with Rick and glenn hot on his tail and woke her up from her dream.

She was sweating and crying and sobbing. Rick sat down and pulled her into his lap, his wife Lori coming into the tent to see the girl sobbing and she looked at the men as she said "Out I think she needs a little girl time to talk this dream out it must of been a bad one". The men nodded and Rick tradded his spot on the cot with Lori who hugged the young lady too her. When the men were out they check to make sure no walkers were around before they stood close by making sure she was okay.

Lori smiled down at the young girl and said "Want to tell me about that dream sweetheart?". The young girl whispered "My step dad used to beat me and hurt me, and then the men that found me did it too it was more brutal with them though, I should not have come here I am just a messed up kid with years of abuse under her belt". She cried more not caring about anything anymore she just realised how wrecked emotionally she was. Lori frowned and asked the question she did not want a real answer to as she said "Did any of them molest you or rape you?" She needed to know how much and deep the abuse in the young ladies mind and soul ran. The young girl sobbed more and it confirmed it for Lori that she had been molested or raped. The young girl cried and said "My step dad only ever got to stick his fingers inside me and rub it a little and the men they did that too they said they were preparing me for the nights events now I was 15 I was semi legal and I would put out for the men in the camp tonight so they took me to Atlanta to find a sexy slutty outfit but I ran away".

Lori looked down and whispered "Fingers inside you is still counted as a form of rape if you did not want them inside you". The girl nodded and said "I did not want to be touched at all so I ran away". Lori frowned and said "Then you stay here nobody will do anything you do not want done and tomorrow we will find you some clothes of mine that fit you, now lay down sweetheart I won't leave until you are asleep". The young girl laid down and with Lori playing with her hair she drifted off to sleep feeling safe for the first time ever in her life.

Lori smiled and walked out telling her husband and the men standing there everything she told them that had happened making them all mad. Daryl said I'll take first shift of making sure she does not scream again. The men nodded this one was going to keep them all busy she was scared of everything. In the morning she woke up to find Daryl sitting outside her door. She sat beside him and whispered "I had a nightmare again didn't I?". He simply nodded his head. She had infact had a nightmare and one where she finally told them all what had happened to her. Daryl could not help but see she was beautiful still and she had scars like him. She had a body on her too for her age. He tried to get his mind off her body but he simply could not.

He realised then that she would be the death of him because he would do anything to protect her including put himself in harms way to make sure she was safe. He also decided that she would be his when she turned 16 so he needed to make sure everyone understood this one was his. He did not care about the age gap as hello the zombies were taking over the world who cared about age right now. He sure as shit did not, he just had to not scare her as much so she would warm up to the idea of being his.

He smirked over at her rubbing her ankle and then grabbed her leg and pulled her foot into his lap where he started to rub it. She moaned a little because his hands did a better job then she had. The moan did not go un-noticed by Daryl either he had heard the small moan of enjoyment come out of her mouth. He knew she was a Virgin still even though Fingers had been inside her they would never go deep enough to break her V-card. He would be her first real fuck and he was going to enjoy that. In high school he had taken a lot of V-cards from the girls in his year and a few years above or below him. To him it was just Sex and that is all it would ever be until now. Now with this girl he wanted more and would get what he wanted too by the way.

He was no Merle but he had needs and his needs should be filled by a sexy female not an old one or a young one with nothing to keep him interested and nothing in common with him. He kept rubbing her ankle until she tried to pull it away so he let her. She looked at him and whispered "Thank you". He just nodded. Daryl stood and told her "Stay here I need to go hunting". With that he stood up and walked off knowing she would do as she was told and stay put.

When he came back from hunting she was in her tent. He walked in with out a word and found her looking down at herself naked he could not help but stare at her and then he looked down and said "What are you doing naked?". She looked up suprised to hear his voice as she said "How do girls cum from just a finger rubbing them?". She got horny thinking about Daryl rubbing her clit and now she wanted to know how she could do it and cum moaning his name softly. Daryl looked at her and said "Well you just rub it until you find a pace and a spot that makes you shiver and it feels good".

She looked at him and said "Can you show me how, I did not enjoy anything anyone else did with the rubbing so I don't get how I can cum from it?". Daryl was taken aback he did not know what had gotten into her or why she was doing this now with the others not far away. He said back to her "Me rub your clit for you?". Making sure he heard her words right and she nodded her head pulling him to her as she whispered "Please I need to know". Daryl looked down at her body and said "If I do that, That makes you mine".

Jessica thought about his wording and nodded a yes at him and wondered if he would show her. He stood there and realised he could not do it here or someone would hear her moan so he said "Get dressed and come with me, we will go to the quarry where nobody is right now and it is safe". She nodded and put on her clothing and followed him out the tent and to the quarry. She smiled when she saw a huge watering hole. He told her to take all her clothes off and lay back on the long rock. She did as she was told and he pushed her legs open more leaving her staddling a huge rock she did not know why her legs were open so wide.

He sat down and licked his fingers as he began to rub her pussy's folds and then he pushed them open and rubbed on her clit, He hips bucked up after a few minutes and he smiled at her because she was learning if it is done right you can cum from it. He was tempted to push his finger in and send her off into orgasm bliss but he changed his mind and kept rubbing. He spat on her clit and rubbed more and harder and a few minutes later she came all over herself.

She was panting at him and her legs were limp and he did not let up he kept rubbing her until she came for him 7 times in a row. She knew she could not move now. He smacked her pussy folds and made her squeel "Daryl". Thus making the man between her legs smirk. He did it again and again and each time she squeeled out "Daryl". He knew it was a mixed moan squeel full of pain and enjoyment. He looked down and her and said "Now we will try my finger in you to make you cum". Before she could protest his finger pushed into her and he moved it around, her body betrayed her and reacted to him and what he was doing to her.

Jessica was holding back so she did not cum and he was not taking that so he pushed a second finger in and moved them both in and out and before she knew it she came all over his fingers while she moaned out "Daryl, Daryl". He was satisfied for today and said gruffly "You are mine, no looking or talking to other boys in camp unless it is Rick, Shane or Glenn or Dale, do you understand me?". She nodded at him and whispered "yes Daryl I understand".

He said in a more gruff tone "Get dressed or my cock is going inside you right now". Jessica nodded but before she could get her panties back on he had flipped her over and his fingers were back inside her making sure she understood he will take her when he feels like it where ever he feels like it and alls she will do is enjoy it. He made her cum 4 more times on his fingers, the last time he stuck the tip of his thumb in her ass and she cried it hurt and he said "mine do not test me Jessica". She nodded and whispered "your's Daryl". Before she got to cum he pulled it all out and said "Get Dressed now". She frowned because her insides were going to explode and he denied that to her. She got dressed in a hurry which made him smile.

He also made her walk and she was walking funny because of his fingers. He had pushed three inside her the last time and the tip of his thumb too. She did not like the idea of anything in her ass and she was scared he might think her ass is his too. She did as she was told and did not talk to anyone other then who he said she could but mainly just to him is who she spoke to. Thus making him smile she was a good girl and did as she was told quite nicely if he must say so. They moved camp after the walkers came and then found a Farm where she swore Daryl was checking out the other females on the farm.

She was sad because for the last year it was her who had his attention and now someone else had it. She walked off and sat in the long grass. She was now 16 and it was around Valentines day. She wished he wanted to spend it with her but she doubted it now he had two new females on offer. She was shocked when he sat down beside her and looked at her frown and said gruffly "Whats wrong now Jessica". She heard the demand in his voice as she said "You have someone else to shower attention on now i'm just old news". Daryl was mad she said that as he pushed her down in the grass and kissed her and bit her kneck as he whispered "No you are mine, I do not want to fuck them, You won't give it up". He slid his hand up her skirt and onto her panties and began to rub roughly, she opened her legs and he looked down and pushed her panties to the side he did not rub her he just finger fucked her tight hole until she was about to explode and he stopped.

She whimpered at the loss of contact when she said "Who do you belong to?" He had her panties off before she could answer. She whispered out "You I belong to you Daryl". Daryl slammed three fingers into her sending her over the edge as he said "Damn right you do". He licked his fingers and then undid his jeans she could not close her legs as he was between them and she was not ready for that inside her. What he pulled out shocked her it was huge. He told her to open her mouth and he shoved it in and told her to suck she did as she was told and he fucked her mouth and throat. He came down her throat and he gruffed out "Good now you have given a blowjob to your man". she could not talk he had just stuffed 13 inches of thick cock down her throat and she knew she had asked for it because of her comment. He pulled her panties back up and said "next time you question who you belong to remember my cock was in your throat and I could have fucked you out here". She put his cock away knowing she had tasted him and he told her "Stand up lets go". She stood up on wobbly legs still feeling the effects or her orgasm from three fingers inside her.

She followed behind him, realising he knew she would pick him before she knew she would, little did she know, he had plans for this Valentines day that she was going to be last to know about. She thought he would not give her a thing because well his a little bossy and gruff and she wondered if he would ever just be sweet to her and love her instead of being like a master to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica followed closely behind Daryl wondering where they were headed when she was still walking on wobbly legs. She had to get used to how fast he was to finger her like that and she had a year to get used to it and still had not. Her throat was rather sore also he had never done that to her before and she wondered did all blowjobs as he called it feel like that and hurt your throat like that or was it just his blowjobs that hurt throats.

She pushed that out of her mind and went back to concentrating on walking and not giving away he had just done stuff with her when she is only 16. When he marched them up to Rick she heard him tell Rick that he was taking her out in to the woods to learn how to track animals or walkers. Rick had nodded and said he Agreed she needed to learn stuff so she could protect herself it had been a year and one month and three days since she arrived at their first camp.

Daryl grabbed her hand and dragged her off she had a feeling he was going to show her more then just how to track and she was right the first tree they got to, where nobody could see them he turned her around roughly and slid his hands up her skirt and his index finger pushed into her ass. Only the one finger she cried because it had hurt alot and he said in a gruff tone "Shut up you will call the walkers". She went silent but was still crying, he moved his finger in and out about ten times and said into her ear "Never question me or you will feel more then a finger in you next time". With that he pulled his finger out and dragged her along behind him. He was mad at her for questioning him and he would teach her more yet but he needed a safe spot to do that in. So he kept his eyes open for anything he could use as a safe bunker for the two.

He did teach her how to track as he walked along though so if Rick asked her to show him what she learnt she could show him different prints and markings. He planned to have her begging him to teach her more though. He found a cave and dragged her into it. He told her to get on her knees which she did wondering what now was going to happen her ass was so sore already and he did not seem bothered by it. She knew better then to question him yet stupidly she had done just that and questioned him. She saw him pull his large cock out and he forced her mouth open and shoved it in and started to move it in and out making sure it went down her throat. "He told her to suck it while he did it, he told her he was now mouth fucking her and she would learn to not question him soon enough". When he came he pulled it out and then forced her to stand up. She was so scared she shivered thinking he might force her to have sex though he did not he just put one of her legs on his shoulder and the other was over his arm making sure she could not get away and he forced two fingers inside her tight little pussy hole, He fingered her so hard she was crying softly without noise he shoved another in with the same force.

She was now sobbing he was smiling while she cried he was punishing her for the question and she knew it. He shoved the fourth finger in and fingered her so hard she was bouncing and not on her choice there was a loud clapping sound as his hand hit her pussy folds. She could feel him taring her down below but she was scared to complain at him that it hurt he could tell by her hushed sobs of pain. He was not trying to make her feel good he was punishing her and she was giving him the perfect responce.

Jessica was sore, very sore and he seemed to be happy with this she did not know when the pain would stop. She found four fingers to much for her she wanted to beg him to stop, but knew if she did he would push more into her and she would be so sore she could not walk and she knew she had a decent walk back so she shut up and cried softly without a sound. He smirked his evil smirk at her and asked her "Will you question me again?". She shook her head no but that was not good enough Daryl wanted it in words so he slammed his fingers in so hard she screamed out in pain and begged him to stop causing him to say "I asked you a fucking question Jessica". She shuddered at the way he said it so menacing as she whispered "No, god no I won't I promise". He pushed his fingers in and out 10 more times and then pulled them out. He knew he was rather hard on her but he hated her questioning him he was the only one who could lay questions out about other people. He was not interested in anyone he had his toy/girl right here and he did not care what others though she belonged to him.

He sat down with her in his lap and he could see her hurt her because she sat still and just cried she was still in pain. He laid her back and looked at her tight hole to see some blood still coming out he had torn her a little and now he should make it up to her. He rubbed her clit softly and tried to make it up, although it was not working he said straight out "Stop crying or I will fuck you and give you a reason to cry little girl". She stopped crying scared he would do that too her before she was ready.

He smiled at how well trained she was now, if he said stop or stay put she did as she was told she did not argue or give any type of lip. Now she won't dare question him about where his dick is going when she has not given it up to him, but she will soon enough he thought. He pushed his cock back into his pants and then put her panties back on. He told her to stand up only she almost fell over so he put her over his shoulder and carried her back . He told her as they made it to the tree line she was to tell them "she rolled her ankle or her ass was getting his huge cock in it tonight and his shirt in her mouth so she could not scream".

Jessica nodded and promised as she said "I will tell them that just please god no do not fuck my ass". He spanked her ass hard and told her " Behave then and we won't have to make you cry will we?". She nodded her head knowing he meant every word of it. She had not had sex yet the last thing she needs is him in her ass before she has even had sex. When he put her down on the ground she really did have a limp going, but not from her foot it was her little hole that was making her limp. Both of them really and he had a smirk that said he knew and because of him she had to pretend she had hurt her foot so she was having trouble walking she was scared to sit down to see how much that hurt.

Later that night he told her to "get inside his tent right now" he had seen T-dogg looking at her body because she was wearing a skirt and he was rather pissed off only he was allowed to look at her. She told everyone she was tired and going to bed. He had set there tents up away from everyone telling them she did not need to wake everyone up he would look after her and make sure her nightmares did not visit to often. They actually bought into that line and she did not know why they did but they did.

When she walked into his tent he was gruff and said "Naked now". Jessica was scared but did as she was told. He really was going to fuck her but he changed his mind and shoved his index finger in her ass again and said gruffly "Do not wear things to make them notice you, no more dresses and skirts around other men are we clear?". She nodded finding it hard to breath she was so sore and he was making it worse she did not cry she held her breath. He moved a second one inside and she cried and then he smiled. He moved it in and out a few times enjoying punishing her more then before and then pulled it out. He said gruffly "Lay down and do not move". She did as she was told and laid down.

He looked her over, looking to see a sign of someone else having touched what was his and found nothing. He flipped her over and bit her neck and pushed two fingers into her pussy and whipered "this one will please you because nobody has touched you". With that he moved his fingers in and out of her just hard enough and just slow enough to have her shaking and moaning his name, it took all of ten minutes and she moaned his name as she fell over the edge into the most blissful climax she has had for him.

He smirked when he noticed she was spent because of him. He two stripped out of his clothing and laid down beside her. He was going to suprise her with his valentines gift to her it would be funny to see her reaction too it also. He fell asleep happy she came for him all over his fingers. They both drifted off to sleep and that night she did not have a nightmare because Daryl making her cum before sleep and an enjoyable cum was on har mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Make sure you have read chapters 1 and 2 before you read this one.. On to the story sorry if some of you end up needing tissues.

Chapter 3.

Jessica woke up the next morning still beside Daryl, She was in a weird mood but she slid her clothing back on and stepped out of his tent. She was thankful she did not dream and then she walked into her tent finding something new to wear. She settled with a pair of short blue denim shorts, and a white loose fitting tank top Maggie one of the girls on the farm gave her she said it did not fit her so she could keep it. She grabbed the pair of socks and some dirty teal colored high heeled boots out and put them on her feet.

She then walked out of the tent and over to where everyone was eating their breakfast. She smiled at Dale as she grabbed a piece of toast, one cooked egg and a piece of bacon, He looked at her with wide eyes and told her she did not eat enough she was too skinny. She giggled and told him "I'm not too skinny I'm perfect and I'm okay I never eat much". He shook his head as she walked off. He now understood why she was so damn skinny she did not eat enough food.

When Lori walked towards her, the group watched as she sighed they wondered why she did that, when Lori sat they all watched the young girl sigh again including Lori who said "Is everything alright sweet girl?". Jessica looked at her and shook her head no. Thus causing Lori to look at her husband Rick who walked over and said "What's wrong Jessica, can we do anything?". Jessica said in a sweet tone "Can I go to town with you guys I need some clothing of my own, that will help me a little". Rick looked at Glenn and Shane who both shrugged like they did not care. He looked for, Daryl but figured he was out hunting so he said "Sure, but you will stick with me or Shane or Glenn where someone can watch you, do you understand the rule?".

Jessica looked over at the other men and then back at Rick and whispered "yes and I agree to the terms laid out before me and I will not break them". She sounded like a robot to them all making them look at her with raised eyebrows. She just shrugged the look off because she was used to being told what she could and could not do or get punished and punished was never a good thing to happen you always end up hurting. They all noticed something was still bothering the young girl and Rick dragged Lori aside and said "Try find out what it is bugging her and see if we can't fix this someone should never be that sad with the Walkers killing people everywhere". Lori nodded and said "Let's hope she will talk to me then shall we".

Rick nodded and said "God I hope so everyone can feel how depressed she is and Daryl is missing in action, although I'm not sure she see's him as someone she can talk to". Lori looked at her husband and nodded her head in agreement his not really someone she could talk to about something that is bothering her that much its causing her to be sad. She slowly hugged her husband and kissed his cheek before walking back over and sitting beside Jessica as she said "How about we go sit in the paddock over there and talk about what is making you so depressed".

The look on Jessica's face told Lori and the others whatever was eating at her today was huge. Something she had clearly never spoken of because she went white as a ghost when she said speak on it. Lori looked at the young girl and said "Hey, hey breath it is okay whatever it was can't get you anymore, your safe here. But you clearly need to talk about it".

Jessica thought about it for a few minutes and nodded. She had never told a soul and someone finally cared enough to ask. She whispered "Just you nobody else, promise?". Lori hugged the girl to her and said "Just me, nobody else you have my word". With that said Jessica stood up and walked off to the paddock. She sat down and watched as Lori sat down too. She took a few deep breaths showing Lori this was a huge step for her and probably a one of a life time event of telling anyone ever.

Jessica took a few more breaths as Lori watched in horror as tears built up in the young ladies eyes she saw the pained look sweep across her face that she saw a year ago when she woke up screaming and that they have seen a lot, every nightmare she has that same look is there and the tears with it. Lori wished she had brought some tissues with her thinking now she might need them. Just as she thought that the young girl started to talk.

Jessica whiped at her tears and started the story she was going to do the youngest memory first and do them one a week she could not deal with them all at once so she said in a soft tone. "This memory is from when I was five. I was just a normal child back then only My daddy died a few months before I turned five. I miss him by the way he was the only good man I had in my life. (She frowned while the tears fell). Well, I had been five for a few months when my mommy brought home a man, only thing is he did not like kids so one night when my mom went to work he got a little mean. I was sitting in my room and he came in and hit me on the head and told me it was bath time. I cried and he yelled at me to stop crying or he would teach a little whore why you can cry. I did not know what a whore was so I asked him what a whore was and he slapped me across my face making me fall over and yelled you are. I cried cause it hurt and he kicked me in the stomach (now she is balling her eyes out and gasping for air the memories of that night haunting her vision). "

Lori was in tears who the hell hurts a five-year-old child in that way and got away with it. She would not be able to hide the fact she was crying and the young lady is clearly not done. Lori hugged her to her and told her it was okay if she needed to stop the young girl shook her head and whispered "No or I will never tell anyone". Lori cried with her and waited to hear more of her traumatic childhood as she realized why she was like she is so scared of men.

Jessica took a huge breath and continued "After he kicked me in the stomach he ran me a bath only he put vinegar in the water and he made it so hot, I did not know and he stripped my clothes off by ripping them and said Bad girls need to learn how to behave and put me in the very hot water I screamed and cried for my mommy and tried to get out but he slapped my face. The water was burning me and the vinegar was not nice it hurt too it burned me below. He made me sit in it until my skin started to split open and bleed from the blisters that formed on my skin cause the water was too hot and the vinegar then stung. I cried so much and then he would not let me get dressed he made me sit infront of him naked for hours. Then my mommy came home and she said I was trying to take her boyfriend off her so she smacked me around, I screamed so loud the neighbor finally came to see me the little old lady and she forced my mommy to let her take me to a doctor, They said the blisters would go away but my mom was no longer allowed to leave me with the bad man".

Lori was balling her eyes out with the young lady in her arms she could not imagen living the life she was forced into and she would not allow anyone to hurt her as long as she was alive. She whispered "You are safe here nobody will hurt you I promise".

Jessica did not react making Lori wonder if someone had already hurt her. Jessica took a deep breath and Lor's heart sank. Jessica said in a sobbing tone "My mother did not listen or take the word of doctors and the police she let him baby sit me as she did not want to pay someone and the next night after he did all that to me I woke up with no panties on in bed and him rubbing between my legs I tried to get away and he held me down and smacked me in the head three times, I screamed and he stuffed a sock in my mouth to shut me up and then he put a finger in me and told me whores cum for there step dads and he was going to make me sorry for getting him introuble, The neighbor heard my scream and she came over again and stopped him doing more to me but the damage was done he broke my spirit and the abuse kept happening until my moms brother took me off my mommy, Then it started to get worse, I need to lay down now my head is spinning".

Jessica got up and ran away from Lori before Lori could stop her and tell her being alone is not the right move right now but she had no words coming out anyways she was just sitting there crying for the young broken woman. When Lori stood and went back to camp they all looked at her because she could not stop crying. She dragged Rick aside and told him what she said and told him he can not tell her he knows and his not to tell anyone. Rick held Lori as she balled her eyes out more all the while wondering how little Jessica was doing because she avoided everyone to run back to her tent.

Everyone could hear Jessica crying in her tent most of the day including Daryl he was not sure what was wrong he tried to talk to her but she was too busy crying he did not understand why she would not stop he tried everything and got no where he saw Lori crying too so he was very confused he had no idea about the talk until Rick told him and now he wanted to know more about the young girl he wants more then anything in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

This story to be updated this week. Get ready all.


End file.
